Les Enfants de la Haine
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Elrond observa la nuit qui l'enveloppait. Au loin, il aperçut ses deux fils partirent au grand galop, lourdement armés, prêts à combattre les orcs qui venaient d'enlever leur mère. Son cœur se serra à l'idée des événements qui attendaient ses deux fils ainés.


**Bonjour tout le monde,  
**

**Me revoilà comme promis avec une nouvelle fiction ! Elle sera centrée sur Elladan et Elrohir ainsi que leur mère Celebrian. (Je vous préviens par avance, elle ne sera pas joyeuse.. Comme toujours. Promis, la prochaine le sera plus.)**

**Disclaimer: ****Rien ne m'appartient et je n'écris pas pour de l'argent**** mais que pour le plaisir. **

**Note: ****Merci à ma Gaty pour la cor****rection et aussi à ma Lily ;) (Eh oui j'ai deux correctrices, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié ^^)**

* * *

**Les Enfants de la Haine**

La jeune Elfe agrippa de ses doigts les écorces d'or des Mellyrns. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler avec force avant de flancher. Ses genoux tombèrent sur la terre couverte d'herbes humides. Elle ne put alors réprimer les sanglots qui la secouèrent violemment.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Sa main effleura le sol touchant les Elanors, ces petites fleurs jaunes semblables à de l'or. L'Elfe les fixa sans réellement les voir et pressa son autre main contre sa poitrine comme pour étouffer la douleur qui l'envahissait.

- Arwen ! Mon Enfant !

La voix douce et mélodieuse s'éleva et parvint à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la jeune Elfe aperçut sa Grand-Mère se pencher vers elle, une inquiétude parfaitement lisible sur son visage parfait. Arwen Undòmiel, l'étoile du soir, gémit doucement et se jeta dans ses bras, pressant son visage baigné de larmes contre sa poitrine.

- Calme-toi mon enfant… Calme-toi, je t'en conjure, ma douce enfant… Je suis à tes côtés… Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir…

Galadriel, Dame de Lothlòrien, serra avec force sa petite fille contre elle, tentant avec grande peine de ne pas laisser la douleur envahir tout son être. Elle embrassa son front avec tendresse et passa sa main le long de ses cheveux noirs ébènes et se mit à chanter doucement en elfique, apaisant son cœur par la peur.

- Tes frères vont la retrouver. Ils sont forts et déterminés, dit Galadriel doucement. Ils ne cesseront jamais leurs recherches, tu le sais. Tous comme ton père. Ils vont la retrouver, j'en suis certaine !

- Je l'espère tellement… Murmura Arwen à travers ses sanglots de crainte. J'ai si peur pour elle… Mon cœur s'emplit d'effroi de la savoir avec ces monstres !

- Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir mon enfant ! Nous devons rester fortes pour ta mère. Celebrian reviendra parmi nous et elle aura besoin de notre soutien quand ce sera le cas.

Arwen sécha ses dernières larmes et hocha la tête pour approuver silencieusement. Elle lâcha un soupir et se pressa davantage contre sa Grand-Mère maternelle.

* * *

**Oo**

Elladan stoppa sa monture brusquement et observa les traces de pas qui se dessinaient dans la terre humide. Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent, résonnant avec force aux creux de ses oreilles.

- Nous sommes tous près Elrohir. Vraiment très près, dit-il à son frère jumeau alors que la haine déformait les traits de son visage.

- Il nous faut nous préparer mon frère, répondit Elrohir doucement. Glorfindel ! Dites aux hommes se tenir prêts ! Les traces des orcs sont de plus en plus rapprochées. Leur campement ne doit pas être très loin.

Le dénommé Glorfindel, fidèle conseiller de la Maison de Fondcombe, hocha la tête lentement et donna des ordres en elfique à la vingtaine de soldats qui les accompagnaient. Tous descendirent de cheval et prirent leurs arcs avant de prendre des flèches au bout argenté de leurs carquois.

- Vous, venez avec moi, ordonna Glorfindel d'un ton très bas en désignant quelques gardes. Nous irons par la gauche. Quand à vous, vous accompagnerez Elrohir et Elladan.

Les Elfes de Fondcombe se séparèrent à travers les bois et vinrent encercler le campement provisoire que les orcs avaient dressé pour se reposer, ne de doutant pas de ce qui se préparait. Glorfindel regarda avec une grande attention les deux fils du Seigneur Elrond partir de leur côté, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

Il avança d'un pas souple près de l'un de ses plus loyaux amis, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Erestor… Va avec eux mon ami. Je t'en prie… Veille sur eux. Je crains que le pire ne reste à venir, souffla t-il avec inquiétude.

Le conseiller du Seigneur Elrond opina et suivit les deux frères silencieusement. Ces derniers avaient levés leurs deux dagues et se cachèrent derrière des buissons touffus. Elrohir leva sa main droite, fixant ses hommes se glisser tout autour du camp. Lorsque tous fussent prêts, le fils du Souverain de Fondcombe abaissa rapidement sa main.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Seul les grognements poussés par les orcs se faisaient entendre. Puis, brusquement, des bruits doux et secs se firent entendre aussitôt suivis d'une dizaine de flèches qui se mirent à voler hors des arbres et buissons. Les projectiles vinrent se planter sur les répugnantes créatures.

- ALLONS-Y ! Hurla l'un des jumeaux immédiatement approuvé par son frère.

- Elrohir ! Elladan ! Non ! S'exclama Erestor de sa voix grave.

Le conseiller d'Elrond ne put empêcher les deux frères de partir rapidement et avec agilité. Il ordonna promptement à ses soldats de les suivre et de les protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais les deux fils du Seigneur de Fondcombe ne semblaient avoir aucunement besoin d'aide de leur part.

Ils levèrent leurs dagues pour abattre sans aucune réticence les orcs. Leurs coups furent rudes. La rage décupla leur force.

Elladan esquiva plusieures attaques avant de s'acharner avec haine sur l'un de ses assaillants qui lui barrait le passage. Lorsque son ennemi fut à terre, il aperçut la tente pourprée qui se dressait devant lui. Il fit signe à son frère qu'il s'y rendait. Ce dernier hocha la tête et couvrit son passage.

Le fils d'Elrond poussa la tenture rouge. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement l'espace avant de s'écarquiller de surprise. Un corps peu couvert, recroquevillé sur lui-même se tenait au centre de la pièce.

- Mère !

Elladan se précipita et vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, lâchant hâtivement ses dagues qui tombèrent près de lui avant de la retourner précautionneusement sur le dos. Son visage couvert de sang et de boursouflures le frappa soudainement.

La robe déchirée qu'elle portait glissa doucement, dévoilant quelques parties de sa peau lacérée par endroit. Du sang s'écoulait le long de ses cuisses permettant de faire comprendre à l'Elfe ce que sa mère avait subit durant les quelques jours de sa captivité.

- Oh mère ! Mais que vous ont-ils fait ?! Souffla Elladan avec désespoir. Comment ont-ils pu !

Il porta une main sur le haut de sa cape qu'il détacha avec hâte afin d'envelopper avec empressement le corps presque sans vie de sa mère. Celle-ci n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle perçut le tissu frotter les plaies sur sa peau.

Elladan s'apprêta à la porte pour la sortir de là lorsqu'un craquement derrière son dos le fit sursauter. Il reposa sa mère doucement sur le sol et saisit ses dagues juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque de l'Uruk-Hai qui menait la troupe d'orc.

La haine envahit ses prunelles grisâtres. Malgré sa position peu avantageuse, il repoussa sans peine son assaillant et le fit tomber à terre. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et planta une dague dans le bras de l'Uruk lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

- Soit maudit ! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu lui as fais !

Il leva sa seconde dague et la planta avec force dans son épaule avant d'élargir la plaie lentement. Puis il serra ses doigts contre la paume de sa main avant de lever haut son poing et de l'abattre une première fois sur le visage hideux de son ennemi. Puis il le leva à nouveau et l'abaissa avec autant de force. Il ne cessa de le rouer de coup jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne derrière lui et passe ses bras autour de son corps.

- Elladan ! Cela suffit ! Il est mort !

Elladan leva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers son frère jumeau et se laissa tomber contre sa poitrine où il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, ne parvenant pas à contenir la haine qui le traversait de toute part.

Elrohir le berça doucement, son regard ne pouvant se détacher du visage de l'Uruk-Hai couvert de sang noir et désormais trop difforme par les coups d'Elladan pour le reconnaitre. Ses mains saisirent celle de son frère. Il essuya doucement le sang qui le couvrait avant de les porter dans son dos pour le serrer davantage contre lui.

Puis il sentit les bras d'Elladan repousser son étreinte chaleureuse avant de ramper jusqu'au corps de sa mère. Il la reprit contre lui et pleura à chaudes larmes, bafouillant des paroles peu compréhensibles. Elrohir le rejoint et les entoura à son tour contre lui, laissant quelques larmes de rage couler le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolé Mère… Je suis tellement désolé ! Nous aurions dû arriver plutôt… Murmura Elrohir en observant le visage de Celebrian.

- Laissez… Moi… Partir… Murmura faiblement leur mère alarmant ses deux fils.

- Non Mère, ne dites pas cela ! Père vous soignera et tout ira bien, murmura Elladan. Je vous en prie ! Restez avec nous… Nous avons tant besoin de vous Mère…

Glorfindel et Erestor entrèrent dans la tente, accompagnés de quelques gardes. Ce fut avec une profonde tristesse qu'ils aperçurent les jumeaux serrant Celebrian contre eux, pleurant à n'en plus pouvoir.

- Nous sommes victorieux, Monseigneur, dit un soldat doucement. Tous les orcs ont été tués.

- Regarde… Répondit Glorfindel dans un murmure en tournant son visage emplit d'une froideur extrême. Regarde-les bien et dis-moi si tu vois une victoire à cela…

Le soldat fixa les deux fils d'Elrond et baissa soudainement les yeux, honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire. Erestor donna l'ordre aux Elfes de sortir. Seul Glorfindel resta immobile, observant toujours avec une profonde tristesse Elrohir et Elladan serrant leur mère dans leurs bras.

- Que pouvons-nous face à tant de haine ? Murmura t-il à son ami qui étaient resté à ses côtés.

Erestor ne dit pas un mot, approuvant silencieusement les paroles de l'Elfe. Puis, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami avant d'approcher délicatement des fils d'Elrond. Il leur conseilla de rapidement partir en direction de Fondcombe afin que leur père puisse prendre soin de leur mère.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête à contrecœur. Elrohir prit sa mère dans ses bras et sortit de la tente, une rage froide illuminant ses yeux, aussitôt suivit d'Elladan.

Glorfindel resta là, seul et immobile, durant quelques secondes. Il sut alors, en fixant la tâche de sang laissée au centre de la tente, que les deux frères n'oublieraient jamais ce qui s'était passé ici et que cela marquerait à jamais leurs vies.

**FIN**

* * *

**Petit message de fin: Je vais essayer de faire de prochaines petites fictions sur certains personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux. (Une notamment sur l'amitié de Legolas et Gimli) Mais si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je serais ravie de relever le défi ;)**


End file.
